Maya the Matchmaker
by daseyloverwholived
Summary: Maya knows Riley and Farkle are in love, they just need a push in the right direction.


A/N: This story was originally published to my Farkle roleplaying blog on Tumblr, I have decided to publish it here. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters.

Maya walked over to her boyfriend, the two of them were at Topanga's, helping her mother clean up a little.

"Hey, Huckleberry, so it's come to my attention that we have a problem." She stated, stepping in front of him, her face serious.

Lucas's eyes widened a little and he looked to her worriedly. "Whatever I did, I promise you it was an accident, I did not do anything intentionally." He told her, sounding a little desperate.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Not with you and me." She said, sounding a little annoyed.

Lucas looked relieved, but then looked at her curiously. "Oh, good. But then what's our problem?" He asked, curiously.

"Riley and Farkle are in love." She stated simply.

A look of confusion crossed Lucas's face. "Wait, what? What makes you say that?" He asked, sounding very confused.

Maya rolled her eyes again. "Everything, everything makes me say that. Knowing them, watching them, being friends with them. Have you ever seen how they look at each other? Totally in love, they look at each like we look at each other." She explained, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Lucas seemed to think for a minute, then he gave a small shrug. "Well, you do have a point. Honestly, I've thought for a while that there was something deeper between the two of them. I just didn't say anything, because I thought you would think that was crazy… But can I ask how exactly this is a problem?" He asked, raising his eyebrows a little.

Maya let out a small sigh. "The problem is that they're not together and they need to be. So, we, well mainly me, need to get them together." She told him with a slight nod.

Lucas at her expectantly. "I'm going to assume you have some type of plan." He stated.

Maya nodded. "Yep, now listen here." She said, gesturing for him to come closer.

Riley was laying on her bed reading a book, when she heard the sound of her bay window opening. Immediately she put her book down, making her way to the window, quite used to this routine by now.

"Hi, peaches." She greeted Maya with a smile.

Maya smiled back at her. "Hey, honey. So we need to talk." She said.

"Oh, what about? Is everything okay?" Riley asked, looking slightly worried.

"I think so, it depends on how this goes… Riles, remember when you said sisters should tell each other everything?" Maya asked, looking at her.

Riley looked at her curiously, but nodded. "Yeah, I do. But why? Did something happen between you and Lucas?" She asked, looking worried again.

Maya shook her head. "No, Riley. This isn't about me, this is about you." She stated.

Now Riley looked confused. "What? What about me? I tell you everything, Maya. You know that." She said, furrowing her eyebrows.

Maya sent her a knowing look. "Oh, really? Then when were you planning on telling me that you're in love with Farkle?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at her.

Riley's eyes instantly widened. "What? Maya, why would you say that? I am not in love with Farkle." She denied, not quite looking Maya in the eyes.

Maya crossed her arms in front of her chest, raising her eyebrows again. "Riley. I'm not stupid. I know you better than anyone. I see the way you look at him, you look at him like Lucas looks at me. There's no point in denying it because I won't believe you." She told her.

Riley stayed silent for a while, seeming to think. Then finally she let out a long sigh and looked at Maya. "Okay, fine. Maybe I am. But it doesn't matter, it's not like he's in love with me." She said, letting out another sigh.

Maya looked at her, and tried her hardest to hold back a laugh. "Really? You really don't think that he's in love with you? Riles, are you blind? He's totally in love with you, he looks at you just like you look at him." She said, looking mildly amused.

Riley looked at her in disbelief. "Maya, are you crazy? That's not… That's not true. He doesn't look at me like that, he's over me, remember? He had Smackle, and then he got over us. They may be broken up now, but she still helped him to get over us." She said, leaning against the window.

Maya tried to prevent herself from rolling her eyes at Riley, she knew the girl was just very naive. "Riley, please listen to me. Farkle loves you, just as much as you love him. Trust me, you might not believe it, but it's the truth. So, as my job as your best friend, I'm going to make sure that you two get together." She promised, reaching out to touch Riley's arm.

Riley sighed again, and looked at Maya. "I would tell you not to worry about it, but I know you won't listen to me anyways. But I am going to tell you that you're just wasting your time." She said.

Maya gave her a small smile and wrapped an arm around her. "Whatever you say, Riles. But I'm still going to try." She said, hugging her tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It had been some time since Riley and Maya had had their conversation. Maya had ended up staying for

dinner, and then leaving not long afterwards. Riley was in her room, doing some last minute homework. Suddenly she heard the sound of the bay window opening. She turned around, expecting Maya, but she was shocked when she saw that it was Farkle.

"Farkle? What are you doing here?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Farkle came the rest of the way through the window, and walked to the middle of the room. "Well Maya told me to come over here as soon as possible, she said that you needed me. Is everything okay?" He asked, walking a little closer to her.

Riley stood up and looked at him, taking in his words carefully. She suddenly realized something, and she had to prevent herself from gasping. "Y-yeah, Farkle. Everything's fine. Maya was just being overdramatic." She told him, not quite sure what else to say.

"Um, okay. Are you sure everything's alright, Riley? You can tell me if something's wrong." Farkle told her, giving her a small smile.

Riley nodded, although she still seemed to be in some state of shock. "Uh, yeah. Everything's fine. I just, uh, it's all good." She said, trying to calm herself down, she was playing with her hands a little. She couldn't stop looking at him.

"Alright, Riley, if you say so. But if there's anything you need to say or talk about just let me know." Farkle told her.

Riley was trying her hardest to think of what to say, there was a million things she could say. "Why did you and Smackle break up?" She asked suddenly, unsure why that had been the thing she had asked.

Farkle looked at her curiously. "What?" He asked.

Riley sighed a little, looking down at her hands. "Why did you and Smackle break up? You never told us, you guys refused to tell us. I know it's really none of my business, you don't have to tell me. I just really would like to know." She said, looking back up at him.

Farkle looked at her, he didn't say anything for a minute. "You want to know why I broke up with Smackle?" He said, and then suddenly he was stepping even closer to her.

He began to lean in towards her, and instantly Riley knew what he was doing. She knew what was about to happen and she was prepared for it. She was prepared as Farkle's lips met hers. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back, pulling him a little closer as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

The kiss lasted for several long moments, before finally they pulled away from each other. Their faces were both slightly flushed, and Riley was smiling widely.

Farkle was smiling as well. "That, Riley. That's why Smackle and I broke up, because of you. It's always been you Riley. From day one, it's always been you. I know I've always said that I loved both you and Maya, but I've never loved Maya the way I love you. I thought I did, but as we grew older, I realized I

didn't love Maya as more than a friend. But you, I always loved. You're everything I need, you're the sun that lights up my life, you're my Pluto, you're what can make me believe in anything. You inspire me, Riley. I dated Smackle because she was there, and she was available. She was perfect for me, but she didn't deserve me. She deserved someone who could love her for who she is. So I told her that breaking up with would just be the best option for us. She understood, she told me that she always expected she would lose me to you or Maya. I don't want to take over the world without you Riley, I don't want to do anything without you."

As he spoke, Riley's smile widened even more. She couldn't stop smiling even if she wanted to, and there was a slight blush on her face. "Wow, Farkle, just wow. I've been telling myself that you don't love me, I've been telling myself that you're over me. I said that Smackle helped you to get over me. I never would have thought that you still loved me, and I never would have thought that you love me over Maya. For me, you've always been the safe option, you've always been the option I thought I could have if nothing else worked out. That's why I was always more willing to go along with things for than Maya, that's why I never minded you flirting with us. Then, you found Smackle and I thought I lost you. I figured you had her, and you would never need me. As you guys started becoming more serious, I started to realize that you were becoming more than just an option, my feelings for you were becoming much deeper than that. You were more than just the safe option. You were the one person who always believed in me, no matter what. You were the person who would always know when something was wrong with me. You could always figure it out. You always knew. You were what I needed. I've come to realize that, I love you, Farkle, I'm in love with you."

Farkle smiled at her, reaching down to take her hand in his. "Well that's very good then, because I'm in love with you as well. I love you, Riley." He said, unable to keep the smile off his face.

Riley leaned in and their lips met in another kiss, lasting a bit longer than the last. As they slowly pulled away, they looked over at the window as Maya entered, Lucas not far behind her.

Maya walked over to them, looking at them expectantly. "Well? Did it work? Are you guys together? Did it work?" She asked, practically bouncing up and down.

Riley laughed a little and looked over at Farkle. He grinned and put an arm around her, pulling her close. She wrapped an arm around his waist. "Yeah, Maya. It worked, we're together." She said, grinning widely at her best friend.

"Yes! Huckleberry we did it!" Maya exclaimed and turned around to highfive her boyfriend, which ended up turning into a kiss.

Farkle and Riley noticeably rolled their eyes, and both let out a sigh.

Maya laughed at them. "Oh, please we all know that you're going to be even worse than us, practically making out 24/7." She said, sending them knowing looks.

"We will not, we have much more class than that." Riley argued back, rolling her eyes a little.

"Whatever you say, talk to me when you've been dating for a week." Lucas said, nodding slightly.

Farkle and Riley tried arguing back with him, and Maya joined and the four of them stayed arguing well into the night.


End file.
